


College Daze (Teaser)

by SilentEvil



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Degradation, Dominant Kuroo, I like kinks to be a surprise, Multi, Rough Sex, Toys, dominant Tsukki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26096560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentEvil/pseuds/SilentEvil
Summary: There's a big mix up at your college dorms and you end up bunking with two very tall guys who bicker at each other alot. But there is much more to them than you realize.Little do you know they are past ready to initiate you into their little club after being secret admirers of yours for years.This is inspired by my lovely friend Mollie
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	College Daze (Teaser)

You knew it was a coed dorm but you knew it didn't mean coed rooms. So why then were you expected to bunk in with two guys? Two very tall extremely hot guys that you barely knew. You look down at your papers again. 

"There has to be a mix up. I couldn't possibly be assigned here with you two on purpose!"

"It's not like we are going to complain Chibi-chan. Isn't that right Tsukki?" Kuroo grins nudging the tall blonde with glasses who looked like he desired to be anywhere but here right now. But then again he always has that bored look from what you could tell.

"Yeah whatever. Just set your stuff down there and try not to make a mess. I just vacummed over there." Tsukishima says rolling his eyes.

"Aye aye captain." You said rolling your eyes back at him. 

"Don't worry about him. Tsukki's just been born with a giant stick up his ass but you will get used to it. His bark is much more threatening than his bite." Kuroo said smoothly as he walks over and puts an arm around both of you visably annoying Tsukishima.

"Actually I can bite pretty hard when I want to." Tsukki retorts.

Kuroo leans closer to your ear.

"You hear that Chibi-chan? Tsukki over there is a biter. Does that get you excited?" He leans in more whispering. "I also like to bite... hard." He teases.

"And you made her blush. Great going..the idea isn't to embarrass the poor girl on the first day." Tsukki pulled away shaking his head in disapproval.

"Well you did start it by revealing your nibbling habits."

"I'll have you know that I do so much better than nibbling." Tsukki argues.

"Oh that's right ...." Kuroo lifts his shirt. "That's how I got this." He tells showing a huge purple bite mark on his chest.

"Why are you showing that?!" Tsukki exclaims.

You let out an audible mouse-like squeak and they both stop arguing to look at you. You feel like that one person in the crowd that hollers out when the crowd has gone quiet. They just continue staring at you making you shrink and hurriedly find a way out of the situation.

"Ummm...I'll just go unpack now." You say awkwardly leaving for the bathroom to unpack your assorted toiletries.

"So how long till she gives in?" Tsukki asks Kuroo keeping his voice low so you can't hear him.

"With a week worth of endless teasing and seduction...I'd say she will be ours by Sunday. That's a fair estimate." Kuroo grins.

"You shouldn't have shown her the bite mark."

"Why not? Not proud of your work? You think our little Chibi-chan was put off by that? No no of course not. See I can guarantee it's on her mind right now. She will be sweating while thinking about it tonight and she will play right into our hands Tsukki. You will see. We just planted a big seed."

"Technically not yet but we will. Lots of big loads of it." Tsukki says while adjusting his glasses and then smirks.

You come out of the restroom after sorting through things. You sigh and walk over to your bed and sit down. Both Tsukki and Kuroo quickly change the topic to discussing volleyball stats.

"I'll have to go talk to the Housing Assignment people to get this mess straightened out. I guess in the meantime you two are stuck with me." You shrug sucking on a coconut flavored dum-dum lollipop unknowingly making the boys squirm.

Kuroo clears his throat and slyly covers his hard on that you are oblivious to.

"I suppose it won't be any worse than living with the walking overgrown rooster over there." 

You chuckle at him.

"Hey I don't mind being the rooster. You know the other name for rooster right?" Kuroo teases.

"Cock." You answer accidentally not meaning for the word to actually fall out of your mouth.

"Oya oya oya hehe look at that pretty blush from our Chibi-chan. Isn't that something?" Kuroo mischievously smiles licking his bottom lip.

You try to hide your face but you feel your mattress dip as Tsukki sits beside you so close that you can feel his body heat. He surprises you when he randomly slides his hand up from your lower back. You stare at him dumbfounded with wide eyes.The fellatio you were performing on your lollipop was halted. Your heart races as he pulls back slowly removing his large warm hand to show you a string of yarn that he had gotten from the back of your shirt. Little did you know that he actually put it there himself. He was too eager to touch you. Kuroo has a head start on him by touching you earlier. He can't have him be the only one to have a turn.

"I simply couldn't stand it any longer it was distracting." He says giving you a dry explanation.

Your heart was still racing. You silently pray that with Tsukki being that close to you that he can't hear it. It is like a loud subwoofer pounding in your ear.

"Thank you." You say in as even of a tone as you can produce.

"Don't mention it.....Kuroo are you ready?" Tsukki asks standing up turning his attention away from you.

Geeze he is so tall. You really feel like a pipsqueak being next to him. He stood like a skyscraper as you stayed seated on the bed. He walked away to meet Kuroo at the door.

"Yeah let's head out.....we will be back soon Chibi-chan. Try not to miss us too much." 

"And try not to make a mess." Tsukki adds as they both head out the door leaving you to ponder ....."what in the hell was that?"


End file.
